


Devour

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Hellsing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: She was their ally, wasn't she? And yet Seras found she could not trust that too sweet smile.





	Devour

_*Ascultați. Țipând. Închideţi uşile. Închideţi ferestrele._ _Rapid acum. Vrei să mori?_

_Închide ochii, acoperi urechile._ _Rugați-vă pentru o altă zi._ _Sunt printre noi._ _*_

 

_*Listen. Screaming. Close the doors. Close the windows. Quickly now. Do you want to die?_

_Close your eyes, cover your ears. Pray for another day. They are among us.*_

* * *

"Well now," the lightly accented voice broke through the heavy silence that had befallen them, "did I interrupt something, Walter, Integra?"

With a sharp yelp, wondering the how and the when for she had never heard the speaker approach, Seras Victoria spun towards the doorway. There. Lounging against the door frame with one shoulder pressed against the oak wood was a person.

A woman.

A slender woman dressed in an elegant cashmere beige vest over top of a black shirt. Black dress pants. A deer-hide coat, the buckled front having been left undone, hung loosely across slim shoulders to brush against the tops of near-black leather calf-high boots. Hair, a distinctive blue-black grayish hue not unlike the fur of that Russian cat *****  which Seras had never before least of all on someone who looked barely older than her, hung just to shoulders.

She was striking. Much like how Integra Hellsing was distinctive with her dark skin and blonde hair this was someone not easily forgotten. But Seras had never seen her before.

But as their gazes met, for a moment Seras was thrown back to when she had been younger and visited the London Zoo. She'd been drawn, as had so many others that day, to the zoo's newest exhibit. An adult lion, a large tawny brute with a mane of midnight black, captured from the heart of the African savanna and transported to England at the Queen's expense.

Though sapphire blue, not honeyed amber, the gaze was still wolfish in intensity. Seras could feel the hairs along the back of her neck rise at the unblinking stare. She did not like the consideration. Not one bit. It was like she was being evaluated. As if she was being measured up against something within this woman's head and falling short. Her lips curled up; a hint of her fangs showing before she even realized what she was doing.

And then, just like that, the starring contest she had unwittingly entered into was broken with a simple blink.

"Kagome Higurashi." It wasn't her imagination, there was a hint of a smirk as Hellsing's leader spoke.

"You asked," those too-intense blue eyes flickered away from Seras, landing briefly on Walter, before coming to rest on Integra, "so I came."

* * *

***** Russian cat = a Russian Blue.


End file.
